Dimitri's Surprise
by Meganleighmcgregor
Summary: A one shot about Rose and Dimitri's last training session together. Does not relate to any other story I may write.


_**RPOV**_

I was almost at the gym for my morning training with Dimitri and for once I was early, Lissa and Christian were having a grown-up sleepover that finished late last night and started early this morning, So because of that I was in a charming mood (*Note the sarcasm here) and couldn't wait to kick the shit out of something, And if that something happened to be Dimitri then so be it. I knew he was always early to set up but wasn't sure if he would be _this _early, Stuffing the rest of my nutri-grain bar in my mouth I pushed through the set of doors that led to the gym.

"Guardian Belikov?" I stopped as I rounded the last corner and ducked out of sight, Kirova's voice caught me off guard.

"Headmistress" He replied politely, I couldn't stop the flush of heat at hearing his warm, Velvety voice. Get a grip Rose.

"I was wondering If I could discuss something with you" Kirova stammered. Woah, What the hell have I stumbled on here.

"Go ahead"

"Well, I was wondering if..If you.." Oh god. She isn't going to do what I think she's going to do..Is she?. "Well, I was wondering if.." I took the chance and peeked around the corner to see the drama unfolding and almost pissed myself at the sight of Kirova shuffling nervously around sweating bullets. Dimitri had his arms crossed over his chest and his brow was furrowed, He was completely clueless to the bombshell that Kirova was about to drop on him. Poor oblivious bastard.

"Headmistress?" He asked,

"I..Yes sorry. I was wondering if maybe you would consider going out sometime..with me" She looked down shyly and I had to stifle the roaring laughter that was begging to be released. Dimitri's gorgeous liquid hasel eyes widened with shock and I could tell that he also was resisting the urge to laugh, but ever the gentleman he composed himself before she could look up again.

"Headmistress..Ellen" He added, "I am truly flattered but I'm going to have to decline" Kirova's face fell.

"I understand Dimitri, Could I ask why?" Wow. She really was going to town in the quest for total humiliation, Dimitri's eyes widened again.

"It's nothing that you have done" He was trying to save her pride. Aw, Even when he was letting someone down he did it nicely. "It's just..I met someone" He finished quickly, This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"Oh" Kirova replied, "What's she like?"

Dimitri thought for a moment, "Perfect" Was all he said. I swear I had to grip the wall for support, Damn the things this man did to me.

"Is it serious?" Kirova asked timidly, Why wouldn't she just let this go?

"Yes. I..I love her" Both mine and Kirova's gasps sounded at the same time, Mine hidden by hers.

"Wow, Dimitri I'm sorry" She backed away slowly, "I'll just be going then"

"Headmistress" Dimitri called back, "I'm sorry" With a polite nod she passed through the doors at the other end of the gym.

Pulling myself back I straightned out against the wall and closed my eyes. Replaying the past few minutes in my head I went over his words, "_I met someone" "Perfect" "I love her" _The words swam around my head for what felt like forever. Eventually grabbing my thoughts of a shirtless Dimitri from the gutter I picked my fallen back up off the floor and headed through the doors, I had to stifle another laugh at the sight of Dimitri who was sat with his head in his hands looking slightly nauseated.

Playing it cool I smiled inwardly, "Hey Comrade" He looked up from his terrifying thoughts.

"Oh Rose, Your early..How are you today?" He pushed himself up off the bench and came to stand in front of me.

I smiled and took a step towards him, His scent invading me. I wanted so badly to be in his arms, But that could wait. "Oh I'm good, I feel fine. Some might even say..Perfect" I threw him a flirty wink. His expression went from that of shock to disbelief to horror. He groaned loudly and buried his head in my shoulder, Wrapping his arms around me I sank into his embrace,

"It was horrible" His muffled voice sounded, I let the laughs I had held back wrack my body.

"So do have anything to worry about?" I managed finally,

Lifting his head he stared into my eyes, Brown on brown. "You will never have anything to worry about my Roza"

"Good, It really wouldn't look good on my record if I kicked Kirova's ass the day of graduation" I smiled, Suddenly nervous at the thought of the ceremony that would take place in a few hours time, Dimitri sensing my unease lifted my chin with his calloused hand,

"If you're having second thoughts about today we can always wait Rose, I would understand completely" His voice was fully accepting and full of warmth and before I could stop myself I leant upwards and brushed his lips with my own.

"Dimitri" I whispered as I pulled away, "Don't be an idiot, It's been 10 very long months since I met you, I almost lost you to Tasha, You were with me when Mason died, The cabin happened and then the attack. I've come so close to loosing you so many times I don't think I could survive it again. I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings for you because of some stupid Moroi law"

"Er, Roza? I'm pretty sure it says in human laws also that teacher-student relationships are not permitted" He finished before paling under the death glare I shot his way.

Moving my head in so our lips were touching slightly I felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing hitch in his throat, "Dimitri" I whispered,

"Yes Roza?" his voice was husky and his accent thick,

"Shut up" And with that he placed his lips on mine again and the whole world was lost.


End file.
